Once Upon a Time in Sleepy Hollow
by YangDemonKing
Summary: Ichabod Crane es un recién llegado a Storybrooke, alguna vez fue profesor, alguna vez fue aventurero, ahora es un estudiante... pero... ¿será capaz de vivir en nuestro mundo? ¿Será capaz de aceptarse como es? ¿Por qué puede hablar con el Narrador? lean para descubrirlo :3 Parejas: Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, HenryxIchabod Crane, perdonen pero no hay Rumbelle nwnUuuu


1

El día empezó como siempre para Crane. Su celular, conectado a un estéreo con enchufe para conectar su iPhone, empezó a llenar la casa (y posiblemente la mitad de la calle) con Paranoid de Black Sabbath, con el ritmo de la batería movía los pies y su cabeza.

"Nuevo día" se decía quitando las cobijas de su cuerpo mientras escuchaba la canción "A levantarse" y con rapidez se lanzó a la cocina a repararse su almuerzo para la escuela, una rebanada de pizza de la noche pasada, una botella de refresco y unas papas fritas, para ese momento ya estaba sonando "Paint It Black": su segunda alarma del día.

Sin vergüenza se olió las axilas y suspiró "Por más frío que haga, debo, como mínimo no oler mal" se dijo y con rapidez se quitó su pijama, que simplemente consistía en un bóxer negro, y abrió la llave de la regadera. Disfrutó de un baño junto con los Rolling Stones, pero en cuanto "Luv, Luv, Luv" tocó sus primeros acordes, salió a toda prisa de la regadera, se secó de pies a cabeza y salió corriendo al clóset.

"La negra… la negra con azul… o la negra con rojo…" se preguntaba en voz baja y por fin se decidió por la blanca, hacía calor ese día, se puso un bóxer que tenía una mano pintada en la nalga y encima de ellos, unos pantalones rasgados de las rodillas.

" _One way or another_ " empezó a cantar junto con Blondie mientras sacaba un cartón de leche y sin pensarlo, lo empinó, trago tras trago iba marcando el ritmo con sus pies que ya tenían calzados unos tenis algo viejos pero decentes.

"¡Ichabod Crane!" gritó la abuelita golpeando su puerta fuertemente "¡No pedí despertador anoche!" el joven rio y abrió la puerta sonriente.

"Lo siento abuelita, pero hoy es día de escuela" empinó de nuevo el envase haciendo a la abuela suspirar.

"Eres todo un caso niño, corre, termina tu rutina" Ichabod asintió y cerró la puerta para regresar a su desayuno, un gran pedazo de pastel de carne que la abuelita había hecho para él.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la Exgobernadora Mills, Henry despertaba con el trino de los pájaros, con algo de pereza iba a bañarse y ya vestido bajaba a desayunar casi al mismo tiempo que Ichabod estaba ya saliendo a la escuela.

"Buenos días mamá" dijo Henry mientras tomaba su café.

"Buenos días Henry" le dijo Regina cariñosamente, como siempre, en su elegante traje y tacones negros, estaba sirviendo los huevos estrellados cuando el radio empezó a tocar "La Isla Bonita" de Madonna.

"¿Madonna?" preguntó Henry divertido "No conocía ese lado tuyo" Robin y Roland bajaron y tomaron su lugar en la mesa.

"Buenos días Henry" dijo Robin sonriente, Henry saludó con una sonrisa ya que tenía un gran bocado de huevo en la boca.

"Bueno chicos, coman, ya casi es hora de escuela y no quiero que Blancanieves se estrese más de lo que ya está" dijo con un poco de burla, desde su regreso del Inframundo y su encuentro con tantas caras desagradables… digamos que Blanquita ahora tenía un leve problema de estrés post-traumático.

"No molestes a Blancanieves, Regina" le advirtió Robin "Hace lo que puede con lo que tiene" dijo sonriente, para eso "Sildavia" de la unión ya estaba sonando en el radio.

"Mamá, hoy salió un lado de ti que no conocía" dijo Henry riendo un poco, su mamá lo fusiló un poco con la mirada.

"Emma cree que esta música me gusta" dijo un poco amargada "Y cree que me ayudará a despejarme…" Regina suspiró, también estaba un poco traumada por lo que vivió en el Inframundo, no era un lugar al cual volvería con gusto.

"Bueno, me voy, el autobús está por pasar" y con eso Henry salió de la casa.

 **-Unos minutos después-**

Ichabod estaba realmente emocionado, regresar a la escuela, pero no como profesor, más bien como estudiante, hacía años que no estudiaba.

"Esto será interesante" dijo dando pequeños saltos en su silla "Escritor, estoy intentando tener un momento ¿podrías pasar a otro ser de la historia por favor?"

Ah sí, Ichabod puede escucharme por alguna razón que obviamente sé, pero que no voy a decirles aún, obviamente.

"Ay porfavor, explicaciones luego, ahorita vete"

Bueno ya, pasando a Henry.

"¿Henry? ¿El Henry hijo de la Salvadora, la Reina Malvada, nieto de Rumplestilskin y…"

Sí Ichabod, pero recuerda, yo soy un ente que los demás no ven ni escuchan, así que mantén nuestras conversaciones a un nivel escaso ¿ok?

"Sí"

Bueno, pasando con Henry, estaba llegando a la escuela junto con los demás chicos, estaba hablando con Hansel y Gretel.

"¿Vieron ayer el episodio de "Grey's Anatomy"? Estuvo de locos" dijo Hansel emocionado.

"Claro que lo vi, estaba contigo" le reprochó su hermana "Pero no me gustó, prefiero "Agent's of Shield" por mucho" le dijo con ensoñación "Ward será malvado… pero bueno, es como la hamburguesa, malo pero sabroso" dijo con un brillo en los ojos que sólo pocas personas le podían sacar.

"Pues yo ayer estuve haciendo tarea de matemáticas" dijo Henry algo apenado "Estaba fácil pero algo laboriosa" dijo satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Ah sí, estaba fácil" dijo Hansel asintiendo "En especial la tres" y así platicando un poco de la escuela, llegaron por fin a su salón y junto con ellos, el profesor, Bronk.

"Buenos días alumnos" dijo el viejo, era alto, obviamente había sido musculoso, pero ahora era una persona algo fofa, la calvicie había deshecho su antes negra cabellera y una barba al ras adornaba sus mejillas.

"Espera"

¿Qué pasa Ichabod? Susúrralo.

"Dijiste… ¿Bronk?"

Así es… te ves preocupado.

"Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo" dijo Bronk con una leve sonrisa, pero al ver el nombre en la lista, empalideció.

"Ichabod…" dijo con un nudo en la garganta "Crane…"

Sugiero que te levantes y no hagas nada estúpido Ichabod, primeras impresio-

"¡Bronco Delaware!"

Bueno, mejor eso a-

"¡Maldito hijo de la chingada!"

No corras a- ugh… contigo no se puede, ehem…

Ichabod corrió a Bronk para abrazarlo a pesar de que TODAS las miradas de TODOS los estudiantes y VARIOS profe- no me levantes el dedo medio Ichabod, te estoy viendo.

"Has cambiado horrores" le dijo emocionado "¿Dónde quedó tu barba densa? ¿Qué onda con tu pelo?" dijo riendo con ánimos "Definitivamente no te queda la edad madura"

"¿Dónde está Katrina?" fue lo único que Bronk pudo decir y no Ichabod, no voy a decirte que hacer, son las reglas.

"Ah… eh…" obviamente Ichabod estaba pálido, de las pocas veces en las que no sabía qué decir "¿Podemos hablar de eso… luego? Ya sabes, cuando…" se aclaró la garganta "Cuando no haya gente" Bronk gruñó y apuntó a la puerta.

"Fuera de mi salón, ahora" le dijo severamente y con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla "Largo, ahora"

Te recomiendo que lo hagas Ichabod, ya sabes qué pasó la última vez que te quisiste poner violento con Bronk.

"Está bien" dijo Ichabod, por fin haciendo caso a uno de mis consejos "Yo… vengo después de clases" dijo con un poco de pena y se volteó con una sonrisa nerviosa "Si necesitan asesoría con alguna materia vengan a verme, estoy disponible… todos los días" y con rapidez, dejó el salón.

Sé que hay muchas cosas por resolver pero primero, hay que aclarar algo.

Ichabod Crane viene de un poblado llamado Sleepy Hollow, el cual se encontraba al este del Bosque Encantado, los habitantes del lugar eran gobernados por el viejo Van Tassel, quien tenía una hija, Katrina.

Katrina y Bronk eran novios, estaban comprometidos hasta la llegada del miesterioso Ichabod Crane, él venía de algún lugar extraño, si mal no recuerdo, venía de Arendelle, pero antes de ello… vivió un tiempo en el Bosque… y antes de eso… bueno, el hecho es que Ichabod era el viajero empedernido, sin echar raíces jamás, etc. Etc. Y eso fue como un imán para todas las chicas de Sleepy Hollow.

Van Tassel recibió al chico a la edad de 19 años de edad, en ese tiempo Bronk era el soltero más codiciado por todas, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Katrina y con Ichabod echándole el ojo a la chica, inició una recia competencia entre ambos, Bronk porque pensaba que Ichabod venía a robarle la novia e Ichabod porque pensaba que Bronk le echaba pleito por ser el "héroe del pueblo" y él era "el nuevo" hablaron y aclararon todo y se hicieron amigos.

El Bosque Encantado era conocido como "El Bosque del Oeste" y les aterraba la idea de lo que podía vivir ahí y con mucha razón, en ese momento, Regina y su caballerango estaban apenas pensando en huir, por lo tanto, Blancanieves era una niña, lo cual nos pone a más de 50 años en el pasado.

Rumplestilskin quería tener el control de Sleepy Hollow, por lo cual lanzó una maldición, El Jinete sin Cabeza, fueron años oscuros para los pobladores del pobre poblado, cuando Blancanieves por fin derrocó a la Reina Malvada, Rumplestilskin ya había matado a casi toda la familia Van Tassel, excepto a Katrina, quien era protegida por Bronk e Ichabod.

Lograron destruir al Jinete cuando Cenicienta atrapó a Rumplestilskin, con ayuda de los señores del Rey del Bosque del Oeste por supuesto (David, para ser más precisos) y luego vino la Primera Maldición, ahí fue donde Bronk, Katrina e Ichabod se separaron, Bronk fue alcanzado por la maldición, así que Ichabod, usando una varita que obtuvo de un árbol que decían tenía propiedades mágicas (El árbol donde estaba Merlín encerrado, pues al parecer estuvo en Camelot también) abrió un portal a un lugar seguro, un lugar llamado, París.

"Escritor, no los abrumes con tanta información"

Bueno, sólo estoy recapitulando.

"Como sea, iré a hablar con Bronco, por favor no vayas a ver, sería incómodo"

Bueno, Ichabod suerte.

Como iba diciendo, Ichabod llegó a un París diferente al que conocemos, en este París, Notre Dame tenía un jorobado que hacía teñir las campanas, varios gitanos y un Juez que no podía controlar sus erecciones, así que, se unió a los gitanos, ahí conoció a Esmeralda, una gitana que ahora ya está muerta, pero que le dio una bendición, sería siempre joven hasta que su vida estuviese completa.

Pero a Katrina el cambio no le gustó, acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y comer abundantes comidas en casa, pasó a vivir en las catacumbas, ser una gitana más e incluso no comer por días, así que poco a poco, la locura tomó su lugar en la cabeza de la joven.

Un día, Ichabod la llevó, por petición de Katrina, de regreso a Sleepy Hollow, pero no encontrar a nadie, no encontraron nada… eso destruyó a Katrina y sucumbió ante la muerte… sin saber que su amado Bronk vivía en Storybrooke, Maine.

Ahí viene Ichabod, tendré una plática privada con él, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
